Love Thaws
by EmpressTheodora12
Summary: Just a Sanders Sides Frozen AU. Logicality, platonic Moxiety, and Prinxiety (if you squint). Enjoy!
1. Conceal, Don't Feel

A Sanders Sides Frozen AU. Virgil as Elsa, Patton as Anna, Logan as Kristoff, and Roman as a visiting nobleman. Logicality, Prinxiety, and platonic Moxiety. I hope you enjoy it, but even if you didn't, please tell me what you thought. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, and not the plot. I just thought this would be a cute AU.

Virgil POV

All my life I've been different. Isolated. Unaccepted. I was an outsider because I had powers. Because I was different.

There was only one person that didn't see this...anomaly as a bad thing. My best friend, Patton. He didn't see it as something dangerous. Something that needed to be controlled and contained. He saw is as something beautiful and awesome. Always. But I hurt him. It doesn't matter that it was an accident. It doesn't matter that we were only playing. I hurt him. And I could do it again.

His parents brought him to a rock troll to save his life. My blast had hit Patton on the head, so when he woke up, the troll said that he wouldn't remember I had powers. He'd still care about me. The memories would still be there (but minus the powers). I thought that meant we could still be friends, as long as I kept my powers hidden. But my parents said that it was too dangerous. They said I had to learn how to control it first. I wanted to cry and scream. I didn't want to lose Patton. I _couldn't_ lose Patton. No, I could. Because I had to. If he remembered, if we stayed friends, there was a chance I could hurt him again. We were lucky this time.

So Patton healed. He got better (though the troll said he'd always have that white streak in his hair). His life went back to normal. But without me. I stayed away. Behind the castle walls. Where I couldn't hurt anyone. I'm told that Patton tried to see me. He'd visit the castle every month for years. But no matter what, I told them not to let him in. It shattered my heart, losing the one person that ever accepted me as anything but a threat. But even if he doesn't see it, I'm dangerous. To him, to my family, to _everyone_. So I stayed inside. I thought that if I could learn to contain myself, I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. My parents tried to help, but there was only so much they could do. They gave me gloves and taught me a little rhyming verse. Conceal, don't feel. I repeated that mantra again and again until I could say it in my sleep. But it still didn't work. My power only grew. I became more and more scared of myself and what I could do. I relied on my parents and my self-made isolation to protect everyone from what I was.

But then my parents died.

And I was to be made king.

It was to be a big celebration. People from across the sea would show up to pay their respects. I knew that I had to learn how to control my power before everyone saw the monster I was. I figured I only had to control myself long enough for the ceremony to be over. Then I could put my gloves back on and celebrate with everyone else. When the day came, I was so scared about the ceremony that my legs were shaking as I went up to stand in front of everyone. I'm pretty sure no one noticed, though. I had every right to be shaking in my shoes. I thought for sure that I was going to mess it up. My hands were shaking as I pulled off my gloves. I took the orb and scepter and prayed a collective prayer to every deity I'd ever heard of, praying that everything would be okay. I tried to steady my breathing. _Conceal, don't feel_. But it wasn't enough. I saw frost begin to spread over the orb and scepter. I panicked. _Faster, faster_. I urged in my mind at the chanting priest. Then it was over. I practically threw the objects back at the priest and yanked my gloves on. I could hardly contain my grin as everyone clapped. I did it! No one noticed! For the first time in years, I felt hopeful. Hopeful for my future. As king.

Then there was the celebration afterwards. Everyone was there. There was dancing, laughter, and loud music. But for once, I didn't mind all of the commotion. Tonight was my night. I greeted all of the important people that were shipped in to see me crowned. Polite smiles and bowing. I was so happy and proud. I ate chocolate, laughed at stories, and when the beautiful son of a nobleman with the red sash smiled at me from across the room, I smiled back for some reason. Then I saw him. Patton. The same moment he saw me. He excused himself from his conversation with a prince from a neighboring country. The prince turned to look at me and I saw the burns on his face. He smiled a smile that made my blood run cold. I ignored him and turned my attention to Patton, who began to make his way across the ballroom to me. _No no no no no no no_. I quickly bowed to the Duke of Weselton and tried not to run to the door.

"Your Highness. Wait, please."

_Too late._

I turned around, trying not to panic. We stood, staring at each other for a long time. Patton had really grown. He had lost all of his baby fat and had grown much taller. Though not quite as tall as me. He was more tanned from working out in the sun, which only made his lightly freckled smiling face shine all the more brightly. It made me a little sad to see how much he had changed. It only reminded me of everything I had missed, locked away behind the four walls of my room. From the look on his face, I could tell he was thinking, if not the same, then similar thoughts. I gave him a small polite smile, wishing I could do at that moment what I did when we were young. Pull away, lock the doors, hide.

Too bad I was in a ballroom of civilians.

"Your Highness, I'm Patton Moral. I work with my father in the stables tending to your horses, sir. You and I were friends in our childhood. Do you remember, sir?" he asked, in the warm voice that brought be back to happier times. Do I remember? _Do I remember? _How could I forget? What do I say? Should I lie and tell him that I don't remember? To protect him? No, I decided I should take a chance. It _was_ my night, after all.

"Your Highness?" Patton asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Patton. I remember." I said, pretending that those memories of me and him as children weren't the reason I got out of bed in the morning. He looked relieved and broke into a grin. We reminisced about old times. Though I missed his laugh, I was still counting the minutes until I could politely excuse myself. But then…

"Highness, if you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to stop seeing me?" Patton asked nervously, tugging on the edge of his shirt. I suddenly remember he used to do that whenever he was hiding his feelings. How many other things have I forgotten about my best friend?

Why did I stop? _Why _did _you stop?_

_No no no no no no no no…_

_You know why you left. You left because you know you're a monster. You _know _you'd hurt anyone that gets near you. Freak. What's wrong with you? Monsters can't have friends. What made you think you could save them? Save _him_? You're nothing but a weapon of destruction. Nothing but a monster._

No, please.

Conceal, don't feel.

Breathe, Virgil.

My hands start to shake. My palms sweat. My breathing quickens. Patton knows something's wrong. Of course he knows something's wrong. But he keeps pushing.

"Virg-I mean, Your Highness? Please, can you just tell me? I need to know." Patton seems desperate and a little bit scared. I want to scream.

_Look, even he fears you._

"Please excuse me, I need to leave now." I say quickly, feeling my anxiety building. I turn to go, but Patton's hand stops me.

_Stop._

"Virgil, please. Don't leave me again." Patton begs, on the verge of tears. He forgot to call me "Your Highness". My mind is racing. I try to pull my hand away, but he's too strong. I want to cry too.

"Virgil, you were my best friend. Don't shut me out!"

_Were?_

"No!" I shout, pulling my hand away. My glove comes off. People are starting to stare. I can hear them whispering.

_No no no no no no no please._

"Virgil, don't do this!" Patton is openly sobbing now, tears streaming down his face. But I barely hear him. Voices scream in my head. The whispers grow louder, and louder, and louder, and louder. I can't take it anymore. I just...want...it...all...to...STOP!

The last word comes out as a scream that comes out with a powerful blast of ice. Patton is thrown back by the force of it and the handsome nobleman with the red sash rushes to help him. Everyone is staring. Staring in horror.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

The nobleman's handsome face stares at me in terror, anger, and confusion.

_Please._

The people are stood in horrified silence.

_How? Why?_

Patton stares at me, eyes and mouth wide open in hurt and fear. _Fear_.

_I have to get out of here._

I whirl around and run out the door just as the Duke yells, "Stop him!", but no one moves. I make it outside and into a group of cheering people. Too much noise. _No!_ I lean on the fountain to catch my breath. The water freezes. They back away. Then the door of the castle slams open and I'm running through the crowd. Stunned, they move away from me, leaving me a path through the town. I'm vaguely aware of Patton shouting my name, and the man with the red sash running after me. But I don't stop. Not even when I make it to the fjord. My feet freeze the water and create an ice bridge for me to run on. So I run. I run and run. I run back to isolation and privacy. A place where I can't hurt anyone.

I run.

And I disappear.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's not the best. I've been kind of busy lately. Maybe I'll make another chapter, I'm not sure. I guess it depends on what you think. Please comment and tell me what you think.**


	2. Author's Note: Sorry

Hey there, this is your author speaking. This isn't a chapter, sorry. And there probably won't be one for a while.

I've been feeling a bit unmotivated lately and I don't really want to post anything unless it's something I'm satisfied with. Again, sorry.

I will continue this, I promise. It just might take a while. But I will.

Until then, thanks for reading!

Bye!


End file.
